El Beso del Diablo The Kiss of the Devil
by syaoran no hime
Summary: By some strange twist of fate, Eriol and Tomoyo found themselves amidst a national sensation when they star in the telenovela, El Beso del Diablo! How will they cope with it?
1. Within the Walls of Valle Rosa

****

Disclaimer (to end all disclaimers): I'm lazy to place a disclaimer on each fic I type, but I noticed that in all the fictions I read, they have this sort of things so I decided to place my first and last disclaimer that will apply to all the fictions I'll write.

I do _not_ own the characters used in this story, nor do I profit on them financially. (Although if I could have my way, I wish I could do so), so therefore, don't sue Syaoran no Hime.

The places used here (except for Valle Rosa) are not part of my properties. It is only used as a background for the story.

****

Dedications: To my _tomodachi-tachi_, **Les**, **Ate Ekai**, **fireblaze** and **Omi**. Thank you so much for reading you guys! **Fuu** and **Kyte**, thank you too guys!

* * *

****

Chapter 1: Within the Walls of Valle Rosa

The City of Seville.

The former city of the Spanish Moors, and the place where Mizuki Kaho had found solace after her disastrous relationship with her young master, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

She found another love in a successful businessman named Carlos Castillano who was twenty years older than her. He was the owner of several businesses that brought them financial prosperity and gave them satisfaction.

But not happiness, for Kaho loved only one man.

And Daidouji Tomoyo knew that, for she was her constant companion through the years.

And now, Kaho was a widow, the sole heiress of the vast Castillano Chain of Companies, for the couple had no children. Many men wanted to offer her his name, but she chose to isolate herself from the rest of the world, imprisoning herself within the high walls of her husband's mansion.

Tomoyo was the only one who witnessed her sufferings - a lonely woman who is at lost on what else to do with her empty life. The raven-haired girl watched as the woman drowned herself in the bottles of beers while her thoughts swam in the past. Painful memories Kaho had not yet learned to let go off.

But could Tomoyo stop her? No, for she too was helpless. She knew she was watching her friend die slowly everyday by intoxicating herself with the deceiving fatal drops of liquors that had managed to hold her life's fragile threads. That if she would dare to free herself from its ties, she still would die.

And now, the day she had feared so arrived. Kaho was dying of liver cancer, and now, the woman was lying on the bed, staring at her with the eyes of a little girl that was left alone in a dark room at a moonless night of October 31st. She knelt beside her former _sensei_ and held her hand reassuringly.

The woman smiled shakily. "Thank you for being there always, Tomoyo," she whispered hoarsely.

She nodded quietly.

"I wonder how it feels like to die," she murmured. "Will I feel pain? Or will I be numb?"

She fought back her tears. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I know," she smiled bravely. "Because I can finally escape my earthly sufferings."

She smiled back, forced. "Oh, Mizuki-sensei, how I wish I can take your sufferings when I touch your hand."

"You did more than that. You left Japan and your family to go here with me to Spain." She sighed. "Come to think of it, I never had asked you the reason why you left Tomoeda."

"And I'm glad you never did," she said softly.

"Yes, Tomoyo." The woman closed her eyes. "I'm..tired."

She nodded. She owed it to her second best friend to set her free. "Rest then."

"Please open the windows, Tomoyo."

She nodded and drew the thick red curtains away. The beautiful garden of roses was revealed before their eyes. 

"Beautiful," said Kaho.

"That's because you had taken care of that garden with love," she explained. She knew how fond her teacher was with the roses.

"Heaven's garden will be much more beautiful than that."

"_Si_."

Kaho shut her eyes. "And I trust that you shall stay here and take care of my beloved garden."

"Yes, I will. I promise."

"Thank you…for everything."

Tomoyo bowed her head down when the woman exhaled her last air.

Eriol was playing the piano when Nakuru's head peeked into the room. "Master?"

"Yes?" He paused from his work.

"There's a call for you, and it's a long distance."

"I'll take it then." Eriol put down his pen and music sheets then answered the call.

"_Señor _Hiiragizawa?" a voice asked.

"Speaking."

"I am _Señora _Mizuki's assistant, Daidouji Tomoyo. I trust that you recall my name."

He frowned. "Daidouji-san?"

"Yes. I called you up to inform you of _Señora_ Mizuki's death. I would like your presence to grace us in her cremation and the reading of her last testament."

"G-God.." Eriol sat down shakily. "S-She's dead? How? Why?"

"I shall answer your questions when you arrive here. I have already arranged your plane tickets to Spain. You shall need not book reservations in hotels for the Valle Rosa shall be your residence," she replied in a brisk, business-like tone. "Do you have further questions, _Señor_?"

"N-No."

"Good day then. We shall expect you, _Señor_ Hiiragizawa."

Eriol put the phone down when he heard the busy tone. His quiet life as a composer was turned completely around by one shocking news.

"Master, who was on the phone?" asked Nakuru.

He looked up. "It's Daidouji-san. She wants us to go to Spain."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "Cool! Let's get packing!" She paused. "Oh yeah, why the sudden invitation?"

But Eriol was already on his way to his room to pack.

*** To be continued ***


	2. The Last Testament

**__**

To those people who can speak Spanish, may I please ask a favor? Can you help me with this fic by supplying me with common Spanish terms and expressions aside from Buenas Noche etc.? email me at sheilaym@yahoo.com** Gracias! **

Btw, to those who want to know why I chose Spain for the fiction..well, let's just say, if there is a place that is near to my heart other than my own country, Japan, and England, that would be Spain. Besides, in my opinion, Spanish language is a very romantic one. Don't you agree, Fuu? ^_~

* * *

****

Chapter 2: The Last Testament

A few days later, Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel were in front of Valle Rosa, the compound that is said to be owned conjugally by Kaho and her husband.

"Wow!!" gushed Nakuru. "Mistress Kaho made a good decision of dumping you! She found good fortune here!"

He laughed a little. His relationship with the woman had been rocky ever since she met Kinomoto Touya again a few years back. "The woman that loved so many men..pretended, at least, but whose heart was already owned by one all through these years. Too bad Kinomoto loves someone else," he thought.

"_Señor_ Hiiragizawa?" 

He looked up and found a familiar-looking woman looking at him. "Yes?" he said.

"The lawyer is waiting for us inside." She opened the gates and led them into the long, garden path, which will take them to the patio.

Nakuru examined her critically. "Excuse me, but have we met already?"

She gave her the briefest of glance. "Yes."

"Do you remember when and where?" the servant pressed.

"It is not my habit to keep records of insignificant events, _Señorita_," replied the dark-haired woman.

Spinel snickered as Nakuru looked away, embarrassed. 

Soon they were inside the spacious study room, seated with the lawyer who introduced himself as Fernando Gonzalez.

"This is _Señora_'s Castillano's last will. I hope that you shall respect her wishes to honor her grave," he began.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo nodded.

"We shall begin."

Eriol frowned. "Won't we wait for the others?"

"What others?" asked the lawyer. "There are no others. It is only you, _Señor_ and _Señorita_ Daidouji that are named here."

"Daidouji! That's it! Daidouji Tomoyo of Tomoeda Elementary School!" said Nakuru. "I knew I saw her already!"

"Who is she?" asked the lawyer, forehead creased.

"She is Akizuki Nakuru, my personal assistant. She goes wherever I go." Said Eriol.

"She is not needed here. It is best that we do away with her," said Tomoyo quietly.

Nakuru looked at the woman furiously. "Hey, what's your problem? Why do you always pick on me?"

"I'm not picking on you, _Señorita_. I just want to lessen the distractions in the room," replied Tomoyo, voice devoid of emotion.

"Distractions?! I'm not-"

"That's enough, Nakuru. Maybe you should wait for us in our room. Spinel needs company," said Eriol.

She stood up in a huff. "Hah! I don't want to have anything to do with this stupid, boring pow-wow anyway." She slammed the door shut.

Eriol smiled apologetically to them. "You must excuse her behavior. She is a little immature."

"Very well. Perhaps now we can continue conducting our business," said the lawyer. "According to the _señora_'s will, both of you will get an inheritance from her." He turned to Eriol. "You shall get the _hacienda_ her husband owns located near the boundary of Seville." He faced Tomoyo. "And you shall acquire the half of the stocks of the Castillano Business Empire. The other half shall be given to its employees." 

Both nodded solemnly.

"Now about Valle Rosa.." Atty.Gonzales checked his papers. "There is a condition on how to own this property, since she loves this place very much."

Tomoyo's forehead creased. She thought Kaho was going to give it to her!

"According to her, both of you shall live in this place for a probationary period of six months, no more and no less. Inside Valle Rosa, you can do anything you want with it, except sell it."

"I'll never sell it!" said Tomoyo fiercely.

"That's good to hear," said the lawyer. "Anyway, the rule is, you shall live together as husband and wife."

Audible gasps.

Eriol was the first one to recover. "Marriage?! Who would want a marriage that's good only for 6 months, and with a person I am not in love with?"

"I will never get married!" said Tomoyo.

Atty. Gonzales held his hand up. "Perhaps you should hear me out first. Number one: I said _living together as husband and wife_, not _married_. No marriage shall take place. She only wants you to live here under one roof together, and with no other partner other than each other. She doesn't want a third party who might only want to own the Castillano wealth. That only means she trusts you both."

"What will happen after six months?" Eriol wanted to know.

"As soon as things go back to normal again, you may do whatever you want with what you inherited. Sell it if you want," said Gonzales.

"That sounds practical," agreed Eriol. "I still have my career back in London."

"Don't talk as if you alone own Valle Rosa!" Tomoyo snapped. "I will never let you sell this place! Over my dead body!"

Tense silence.

"Why don't you two talk it over now?" said the lawyer soothingly.

"We can resolve this through a deal," said the Londoner sensibly. "If I can make you marry me within the probationary six months, then this will be our property. We can get a divorce, and I will give you my share in the will if you give me yours. I take it that you are not interested with the stocks?"

"Divorce?!!" The woman was aghast.

"What?" Eriol asked, annoyed. "What's the big deal with that?"

"May I remind you that you are now in a Catholic country, _Señor_," said Gonzales, somewhat amused.

"Oh." He thought of another plan. "Can't we just reverse the will instead? Can't I get the stocks and she gets the Valle Rosa?"

"And dishonor _Señora_'s wish?" spat Tomoyo. "_Que horror!_"

The lawyer sighed.

"I'll tell you what, _Señor_ Hiiragizawa, I'll take your original idea. If I will marry you with my free will, then so be what you said." She smirked sarcastically. "But I'm telling you, it will not be easy. For years, I have been living a solitary life within the Valle Rosa. I can therefore say with all confidence that I am _frigid_."

Silence.

Eriol smiled slowly. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is, _Señor_."

The lawyer groaned, but nevertheless, agreed with the plans. He was just grateful that both found a common ground.

"What was _Señora_ Castillano thinking when she left her wealth with these two completely opposite people?" sighed Gonzales.

****

To be continued


	3. The Sudden Offer

****

Chapter 3: The Sudden Offer

"Damn it, Hiiragizawa! I do not care about your inheritance or your legal hoobaloo there in Spain! We need your song for our drama series and we need it _now_!" yelled Eriol's boss, the producer of the mini-drama series that he works for, over the phone.

Eriol rubbed his face, annoyed. "Hell, Mr.Walters! I don't have control over this you know! Do you think that I like living here too?"

It's been two days since he moved from London to Seville because of Kaho's last will. He knew he could simply let the properties he was going to inherit go but he needed money so he could build his own recording company. He was tired of being dictated by someone else when it comes to his craft, just like now.

"I don't want to waste my time pondering on _that_!" yelled Walters. "I will soon release the mini-series, and I need your song!"

"Why don't you get some other composer to do it?" he asked.

"Hah! We both know that you are the only one that the Big Boss wants to work with!" snapped the producer.

He was referring to the half-American half-Spanish little old lady who was the executive producer of the company. She was very fond of him for he treated her grandly, as if she was his own mother.

"Then let me talk to the _Señora_," he said, calling the boss by her favorite nickname.

"Whatever," grumbled Walters. Seconds later, an old, strained voice spoke up. "_Querido_?"

He laughed. "Hi there, _querida_!" he greeted laughingly. The term was their endearment for each other in private. "How are you?"

"Lonely. Why did you leave without telling me?" she asked petulantly.

"I'm sorry. It was all too sudden," he explained. 

"So what are you doing in Spain?" she asked.

He had no choice but to explain everything said in the will, as well as his little deal with the young caretaker of the Valle Rosa.

The old woman laughed in delight. "Why, that's wonderful! That country is very beautiful. It's a perfect place to fall in love in."

"Oh, but I'm already in love with you, _querida_," he said. "Madly, in fact."

"And I am too, young man. You are the only real person in the company. The only one who genuinely loves me."

"Thank you." Eriol smiled. "I gotta go. Do take care of your health, _querida_."

"Wait! I suddenly had a flash of an inspiration!" cried the _Señora_. "I'm going there to Spain!"

"Huh? But why?" he asked.

"Since you cannot return yet here, then we'll come there!"

"What?!!"

"_Si_! I shall not make no more a mini-series. I will make a _telenovela_! It has always been my dream to make one! I'll do one in English, but I'll have it dubbed locally too," the old lady gushed.

"B-But.."

"I'll call that soap opera, _El Beso del Diablo_!" announced the _Señora_. "I'll talk all of these over with my people. I'll call you back."

"_Señora_-"

Busy tone.

Eriol sighed. "It's not such a bad idea. At least I won't lose my job."

He then paused when he felt eyes watching him. He looked around, and finally saw Tomoyo looking down at him from the top of the grand staircase, gazing at him with no emotion.

"Hi!" He gave her a friendly smile.

She raised a brow. "Remember to wash the telephone with alcohol. Make sure it is a 70% Isopropyl one." She then continued on her way to her room.

He groaned. "You really are anti-social!"

Tomoyo was working on the greeting card messages two afternoons after when she heard vehicle engines outside the mansion. Puzzled because she knew she was not expecting any visitor, she went out of the house. She found Eriol standing outside, apparently waiting for the cars.

"You didn't tell me you were having some people over," she said quietly.

He looked at her, surprised. "Are you talking to me?"

"No, but awhile ago, I was," she said sarcastically.

He laughed. "I was just stunned. You never talk to me."

She ignored his remark. "What are all of these people doing here?" she asked as van after van pulled over the circular driveway of the mansion.

"I myself do not know," admitted the guy. "They're here to tell me why they are here."

An old woman in her seventies got out of the car. Eriol eagerly walked towards her. "_Señora!"_

"_Querido_!" cried the woman happily.

Tomoyo's eyebrow shot up.

"How was your trip?" he asked laughingly. The _Señora_ was hyper-looking.

"Wonderful. I took two trips: one I paid for, and the other one for free," replied the old lady coyly.

"Oh really? And what was that _free_ trip?" he asked.

"A trip down the memory lane!" The old woman burst out laughing.

Eriol sighed. "Did you steal Walter's beer again?"

He paused when he heard a soft giggle. He cautiously turned around and saw Tomoyo laughing softly, gazing at the woman with twinkling, lilac eyes. His jaw dropped. Tomoyo was _laughing_?

The _Señora_ looked at Tomoyo inquisitively. "Pardon me, but are you the reason why he suddenly left London?"

She paused. "W-Well, yes.." she said slowly. She was about to add that she called him up to be present in a testament-reading session when the lady exploded into peals of laughter.

"Jesus! Did you two elope?" she asked.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo blushed hotly. "N-No!" they cried in unison.

The _Señora _frowned. "Then you must be that caretaker my _querido_ was talking about."

"Caretaker?" She looked at the uneasy man beside her. "Actually, I am the assistant of the owner of Valle Rosa. My boss passed away just recently."

"I see." The old lady examined her intently. "Why, by Christ! You are lovely!"

Tomoyo nodded shyly. "_Gracias_."

The _Señora_ frowned. "Come again?"

"_G-Gracias_," she repeated.

"Perfect!" She turned to Eriol. "She's perfect! She's a natural!"

"Huh?" His face drew a blank.

The old lady clasped Tomoyo's hands. "Don't say no, _Señorita_. I want you to be the leading lady in my _telenovela_!"

Both she and Eriol gasped.

****

To be continued


	4. Chemistry

****

Chapter 4: Chemistry

"We have a situation here," said Tomoyo, looking at Eriol with a more serious-than-usual expression. "I don't want them in the compound. I don't want to be an actress on some sappy soap opera. I don't want you to stay here for six months. Jesus Christ, _Señor_! You turned my quiet life upside down!"

"Same for me," he sighed. "I don't want to live here so far away from my natural habitat. I need my city life back. But Tomoyo-san.."

"That's _Señorita Daidouji_ for you, _Señor_!" she interrupted.

"Fine, whatever!" he groaned. "Look, let's just work out a compromise. My boss loves this place! She has been dreaming of this telenovela project since forever. Besides, she loves you! Why don't you just let her do what she wants?"

"It's barely a month since _Señora_ Kaho passed away. I don't think this is the right time for this."

"Is that all you worry about?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No! I also want to keep this place sacred and private."

"We won't reveal the name of the place."

"A-And I don't want to act! I don't know how!"

"We'll hold a workshop for you."

"Besides, I have my work, and it's very demanding," she desperately continued.

"Making greeting card messages is not exactly demanding. Besides, from what I see, it's not a job. It's just a hobby," he retorted.

She looked at her lap.

"Any more reasons?" he said teasingly.

She looked up and saw his face grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. "I-I.."

Eriol crossed his legs. "Then this talk is over. We'll go now to my _querida_ and tell her the news."

Again, Tomoyo's eyebrow shot up. "_Querida_?"

"An endearment," he explained. "She's my number one woman in my life, so it's only right that I call her that." He then smiled. "Want me to call you that too?"

"_Que Horror!_" she exclaimed. 

"That's wonderful!" gushed the _Señora_. "We'll start the workshop immediately."

Tomoyo looked down at the floor. "But I'm telling you, I don't have any experience in acting.."

"But you're a natural, darling!" said the old woman. "You look so unaffected..so naïve. You are perfect for the role!"

Eriol frowned. "What's the story anyway?"

"Well, it's about a native lass who is simple but very wise. Very down-to-earth and very kind. She was sent by her relatives to a manor to work there as a tutor to a young man her age. At first he rejects her, but his friends made a bet with him that he couldn't even kiss her. So he told them that within one month, she would be his girlfriend, and the week after, he would send his friends videotape of his kiss with her. But what he doesn't know is that the girl has learned his plan and still decided to play along since she fell in love with him. But she was determined not to let him strike his coup de grace: the kiss," narrated the S_eñora_.

"Thus, El Beso del Diablo!" said Tomoyo.

Eriol frowned. "Huh?"

"The Kiss of the Devil," translated the old lady for him.

"Oh," He glanced at Tomoyo and was surprised to find her looking interested. 

"That has a promising plot," she said slowly. "But the plot is a little cliché. Would you mind if I look at the script, _Señora_?"

Eriol gaped at her. She sure was outspoken.

But the old lady seemed to even enjoy Tomoyo's candidness. "Sure, darling! But you have to promise that you would be in my soap."

"_Si, Señora_."

He smiled. The two seemed to be getting along well.

Nakuru was eating her snacks when Tomoyo placed a plate of dessert in front of her.

"Leche flan. It's sweet. Try it," said Tomoyo, not looking at the servant.

Akizuki eyed the dessert suspiciously.

"I won't poison you," she said. "If you don't want it, I'll take it back."

Nakuru cautiously took a forkful of the dessert. She chewed on it thoughtfully, then smiled. She took another forkful.

"If you want more, I have several more in the fridge," she continued before leaving.

Spinel looked at the servant. "What miracle made her do that?"

"No idea," said Nakuru. "But one thing is for sure: this is good! Really good!"

Eriol entered the kitchen. "Hey, what's that?"

"Dessert. The _Señorita_ gave me this."

"Gee, I wonder what happened to her," said the feline. "She never liked us."

He laughed. "She's not that bad. Remember when we were still in fifth grade? She was very nice."

"Yeah, come to think of it, she's really sweet back then, always tagging around where the card mistress is," said Spinel.

"Then what happened to make her change so drastically? And what is she doing here in Spain?" asked Eriol.

"It's not ethical to gossip about other people behind their backs," said Tomoyo, appearing with two more plates of dessert.

He laughed. "It's not gossip. It's a perfectly ethical conversation coupled with curiosity."

She placed the desserts before Spinel and Eriol. "Then may I ask you not to talk about me anymore."

Nakuru sighed. "You must be living a lonely life."

Tomoyo paused, and Eriol thought he could see real pain in her eyes. But she looked down, her bangs covering her face. "I'm used to it."

He touched her hand. "You don't need to live that way and get used to it."

She flinched with his touch. "I-I..I'm in my room when you need me." She hurried out of the room.

"You know, I'm beginning to see her in a different light," said Nakuru sympathetically. "She must have been deprived of something."

"Happiness?" Spinel put in.

Eriol took a forkful of the dessert. It was sweet, but something was missing.

He'll ask her later on the set.

"Damn! Tell that Fortunato that if he still wants to keep his role, he should make it here in 2 minutes!" yelled Walters on the phone.

Tomoyo looked at her wristwatch. It was almost time for her workshop with her leading man, but he was not yet here.

"Can't we start without him?" asked the _Señora_ impatiently.

"Tomoyo won't have someone to practice her lines with," explained Walters.

Eriol raised his hand. "Why don't I go over Fortunato's lines just so we can make productive use of time instead of waiting?"

"Good idea!" said _Señora._ "Here's the script."

The director asked them to ignore the camera and just concentrate on each other.

"..and action!!"

Tomoyo nervously scanned her lines. She was supposed to introduce herself to her new student.

Thirty seconds has passed and yet she couldn't find her voice.

She glanced at the corner of her eye and saw the crewmen watching her with a trace of impatience.

She looked back at her script. "I can't do this," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh really?" said Eriol challengingly. "And I thought you were better than that."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You're just going to read out your lines as if you were Carmela and yet, you couldn't do it," he said, trying his best to sound obnoxious. "What more if you are asked to represent the major stockholders of the Castillano Corporation in a business convention?"

"Hah! I can read these with no problem!" she snapped.

"Prove it," he said, his mouth twitching.

She looked back at her script then shut her eyes.

Eriol froze when she opened her eyes again. He found himself staring at the softest, most beautiful lilac eyes looking at him shyly.

"Good morning, _Señorito _Gomez. I am Carmela, your new tutor. I shall be teaching you how to play the piano," she said timidly.

He swallowed nervously. Why was he feeling the tension now? Wasn't he supposed to be the calm, experienced one? But when he saw Tomoyo looking at him expectantly, he put on his best snob look and said, "Music. Hah! My parents are indeed desperate to make me do something decent after I dropped out from school."

"Music is not decent. Music is an art," she said. "Music is a gift of our soul to God. So do not refer to it as a hobby or a past time."

He gulped. Tomoyo sounded so believably passionate with her delivery of her lines.

"I do not need music. I do not need you. Get it?" he snapped.

Then something unbelievable happened.

She laughed, and her laughter sounded like merrily tinkling bells. "Yes, I do. That is why I'm here. I will teach you that you need music."

"And will you teach me also that I need you?" he shot back.

Tomoyo frowned. "There isn't anything in the script that says that."

He looked down at his copy. There was no line like that. He laughed. "You're right. I must have been carried away!"

The _Señora _clapped her hands in delight. "Carried away? Christ, that is magic! Both of you are such good actors! You were made for this role!" She looked at Walters. "Drop Fortunato. I found a new leading man for El Diablo."

Walters gaped at the composer. "Him?"

"That's right! Can't you see the chemistry between them?" she asked. "Perfect! It's perfect!" She looked at the dates in front of her. "We'll start shooting tomorrow." She turned to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Be sure to get good rest tonight. You will have a busy, busy day tomorrow."

Both were still speechless.

That night, Eriol was busy composing the lines for the theme song of the telenovela but he couldn't concentrate. He kept on recalling Tomoyo and their moment awhile ago. He saw the other side of Tomoyo that he longed to see ever since they arrived in Valle Rosa.

He crumpled his music sheet. "Damn, how could I finish anything if I let these thoughts disturb me?"

He then paused when he heard a soothing voice singing from below. He went out of the balcony and saw Tomoyo working in the rose garden.

He opted not to call her anymore. He merely watched her unaware beauty.

She was humming a tune that was familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

But he smiled. He knew already what to do with the theme song of the soap opera. He pulled a seat outside quietly, careful not to disturb Tomoyo. He worked on the song as she worked on the garden.

And Eriol felt so much inspiration flowing from his pen. "This must be my _obra maestra_," he thought. He glanced at Tomoyo. "And I must thank her for this. Maybe tomorrow."

****

Tsuzuku

__

Notes

I dunno if leche flan originated from Spain, but since it's my all-time favorite dessert (made of eggs, milk and other devils of calories), I placed it here. ***lol*** Hey, I noticed that my fic has been longer since I discovered MS Word. ^^;; I actually had a 1,800+ worded chapter!


	5. Flowers Speak the Unspoken

****

Chapter 5: Flowers Speak the Unspoken 

Tomoyo looked her finished messages triumphantly. She was just about to email her work to her editor when she heard a knock on her door. "_Señorita _Daidouji?"

She recognized the voice immediately. Sighing, she stood up and opened the door. Sure enough, Eriol was standing in front of her, smiling pleasantly. 

"Good morning, _Señorita_," he greeted. "I hope you won't mind if I take you out for a cup of coffee."

"We have instant coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself," she said. She was about to slam the door shut when he inserted his body between the door of the room. 

"I'm after your company, not the coffee," he said.

She pushed the door more. "Well, tough luck. I'm too busy to spend time with unimportant activities."

He started to wince in pain. The pressure of the door was starting to crush his body. "U-Unimportant? Well, _Señorita_, I'll tell you what. I won't leave until you say you'll go with me."

"Suit yourself," she said. She pushed the door harder.

"I-I m-mean it.."

"So do I."

Eriol shut his eyes tight. Is this woman serious? Is she really going to press him to death?

He then opened his eyes when he felt the pressure vanish. He blinked when he saw Tomoyo open the door wide open.

"You never give up, do you?" she asked, sighing.

"Nope. I need a positive answer from you first," he said, rubbing his sore muscles.

To his surprise, she assisted him, almost worriedly. "I admire your spirit though." She stood up. "I'll be back, Hiiragizawa-kun." She went out of the room.

Eriol blinked repeatedly. "H-He called me..'Hiiragizawa-kun'."

He looked around Tomoyo's room and smiled. The surroundings were pretty much organized and neat: very Tomoyo-like. He then noticed the words on her computer. He read the messages and smiled. Greeting cards messages -some touching, some funny.

"It was raining the day you were born, but it's not really just rain. The heaven was crying because it lost its most beautiful angel," he read.

"Hey!"

He looked up and saw Tomoyo frowning at him. "H-Hey!"

"Do I have to chain you just to make sure you won't do something really stupid like snooping around?" She turned her computer off.

"You write very well."

"And you think that would lessen my fury at you?" She knelt down beside him and started to roll the sleeves of his shirt up. She took her painkiller out and started to rub his arm and shoulder.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you can write," he said gently. 

"And I wasn't kidding when I said I would chain you," she shot back. She froze when she felt his hand on hers.

"I don't think you would. You are too kind." He smiled. "Take what you're doing now for instance. It was my persistent attitude that made me all sore, but still you're nursing me."

"Don't flatter yourself too much. I'm doing this because this is the right and moral thing to do."

"Check!" he said, saluting her.

Her mouth twitched. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. The _Señora_ went to Barcelona to visit her relatives so I am left without a companion. So then, I had a sudden flash of inspiration. I thought to myself, 'Hey wait, Hiiragizawa! Why don't you ask the _Señorita_ out on a date?' So that's why I'm here."

She nodded. "A _date_? Uh-huh. And of course, you expect me to say 'yes'."

"Of course!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not in the mood to go out today." She rolled his sleeves down again and stood up. "I prefer to be on my own."

But Eriol didn't look disheartened. "You're not in the mood _today_ but perhaps tomorrow…"

"We'll see." She looked at him inquisitively. "Why are you so interested in me anyway?"

"Well, for one thing, you look like you're in dire need of a friend. You are also Sakura and Kaho's friend, that's why I want to make sure that I will make their friend happy," he replied.

Tomoyo smiled a bit. "Happy?"

Eriol chuckled. "And I thought you already forgot how to smile."

Eriol was long gone but still Tomoyo couldn't go back to her work. "Did I already forgot how to smile?" She sighed and looked at her mother's picture. "Okaasan, was I really punishing myself by promising to never smile again?" A tear streaked down her cheek. "But why else should I smile? For whom should I smile now that you left me already?"

She opened her computer and began to type.

__

I will be brave

Even if you have left me

I will still smile

I will not cry

Because I know that when I weep

Every teardrop that will fall

You shall catch with an eye of a needle

One by One

Eriol was walking around the shops when he noticed a small flower shop called Nadeshiko. Curious, he entered the store.

"Buenos Tardes, _Señor_!" greeted the clerk. "Flowers?"

"Obviously," he said, voice laced with amusement.

The clerk laughed. "Oh, you're new here! Everyone knows that this is more than just a flower shop. We give personalized service here. We offer love notes, chocolates, stationeries, singing telegram, good singers when you wish to court somebody…"

He chuckled. "Wow! So is business good?"

"Very, _Señor_. People _dig_ our business," winked the man.

"The person owning this shop must be a hopeless romantic," he said.

"Well..not really. I don't think she even has a love life. But she does enjoy listening to the tales of other people in love. I guess that's where she derives those cute messages we print on our cards for sale."

"She writes the messages?" he asked in interest.

"Yes. She's really good at it."

Eriol smiled. "Maybe I'll try your service. Can you recommend me something to give to a girl who is not very..well..talkative. She's really quiet..and aloof."

The clerk laughed. "Why, she's just like our boss!"

"Striking coincidence, huh?"

Tomoyo stretched as she paused from her garden work. She then felt a palm cover her eyes.

"W-What.."

Eriol removed his hand and smiled at her. "You're working too hard!"

She groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill your plants," he kidded.

She raised a brow. "That is, if I don't kill you first. I love these roses more than my own life."

"Well, in that case, I'll change my reason for going here." He handed her a bouquet of white roses. "For you."

She blinked.

"There's a card attached to it."

She looked at him.

"The message is good," he added. "Really good. I'm sure you'll feel less lonely after reading it." 

She smiled after reading the message.

"I told you, you'll feel much better after reading it," he said. "Trust me, I read it, and I did feel good."

"I'm…speechless. Do you really think it's good?"

"Of course!"

"Where did you get this?"

"In a flower shop." He smiled. "The store's cool. One-of-a-kind."

"Let me guess. It's a shop that offers personalized service in romance line."

"Yeah! Have you been there?"

She laughed. "_Si_. I own it."

His eyes widened. "So the message..it was you who wrote it?" He looked at the card attached to the bouquet.

"Yes."

He laughed. "Oh, God!"

She joined in his laughter.

"Well, it's the thought that counts, right?" he asked in between laughter.

Her eyes softened. "_Si_."

"And at least I managed to cheer you up." He grinned. "I'll personally recommend your business. It's _very_ effective."

Tomoyo hugged the flowers closer to her heart. "Thank you, _Señor_."

"Do me a favor, please? Don't call me that. I feel like I'm so old," he kidded.

"How do you want me to call you?"

"_Querido_?"

She raised a brow.

"Just kidding!" he said quickly, afraid that her good mood would evaporate. "Call me 'Hiiragizawa-kun', just like when we were in Japan."

She nodded.

"And I will call you..?" he asked.

"Anything you want."

"Will 'Tomoyo-san' be fine with you?"

She nodded again.

"At least we won't have problems anymore when we work on the set. We're friends now, aren't we?" he asked hopefully.

"_Hai_."

He smiled. "I knew there was still the old Tomoyo within you!"

She smiled back.

It had been ages since she did this. It felt so good to finally smile again.

****

Tsuzuku

__

Totally worthless chapter, huh? I just had to upload a chapter while I wait for my friend to translate a song for me, the song to be used in this fic. Well, at least you gained some insight on Tomoyo's life, right?


	6. The Telenovela

Chapter 6: The Telenovela

"You _what_?!!" boomed Walters.

Tomoyo tossed her hair. "I said, I _hyped_ up the script."

The _Señora_ read the script, frowning thoughtfully.

"Are you nuts? The story is _perfect_ as it is!" yelled the director.

"But the story is already a cliché!" argued Tomoyo. "The rags-to-riches women who take revenge on their lovers but in the end get reunited with them is already boring!"

"But it's a time-tested ingredient in soaps already! We know that in this formula, we will not go wrong!" reasoned Walters.

"In my opinion, we should try something else. Something different. Something new. Something that wouldn't categorize us as stereotypical," she said. "Look at Betty Pinzon - Solano!"

"Excuse me?" said Walters.

"You do not know her?" said Tomoyo incredulously.

"Is there any reason why I should?" asked the director snobbishly.

"There is," the _Señora_ answered for Tomoyo. "She is the female lead of the worldwide hit, Betty la Fea. It's an ugly duckling - turned - pretty swan story, and it caught the hearts of millions of fans all over the globe."

Tomoyo clapped her hands in delight. "You mean you've watched that too? Wow, I managed to watch that one just recently, and I'm already hooked on it!"

"Me too," said the old woman enthusiastically. "She's the breath of fresh air from the conventional beautiful leads in soaps!"

Eriol and Walters looked at the women back in forth.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm just an alien in here?" groaned Eriol.

Walters nodded solemnly.

"Ok people, listen up!" said Walters, clapping his hands to call on the attention of the crew. "There's been a change in the story. A slight change. Let the _Señora_ tell you about it."

The people looked at their big boss expectantly.

"There's been a change in the story, and it improved the plot, if I may say," said the _Señora_. "The plot will now be about Carmela, the eldest of 7 children of a poor family. She's fiercely ambitious, and will do anything to improve the financial status of her family. A butler of a very affluent family in Spain then approached her. She was offered the post of a music tutor to a young man who was the sole heir of his family's great wealth. Her job is to gain his confidence and then assassinate him. She will be paid a great deal of fortune if she does that. At first, Carmela didn't find that to be so hard, and since her student is indifferent to her, she felt no guilt in doing so. But as time passes, she learns to grow fond of him until she didn't want to push through with her original plans."

The people remained quietly listening to the old lady, absorbed by her story.

"However, the heir learned of her plans. This guy - we're talking about Eriol here - takes a potion known as the El Beso del Diablo. The potion is a kind of love charm, but is passed orally," continued the old woman.

"Meaning, through the lips," said Eriol in interest.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Hey wait a minute! I didn't write that! I wrote that-"

The _Señora_ held her hand up. "So one night, he took by her surprise and passed on the potion to her. So he thought she was already under his power. But what he didn't know was that by then, Carmela was already in love with him, only he and even Carmela herself didn't know it."

The people clapped in delight.

"What will happen next will depend on the reactions of the viewers," finished the woman. "We'll start the taping tomorrow."

Tomoyo was shocked. The old lady tricked her! This wasn't suppose to be how the story will progress. She didn't specify anything about oral transmission of the potion!

But she didn't have the heart to tell the _Señora_ off.

"I will just let this one go," she decided. "I'll think of a way to wiggle out of this situation later. I'll cross the bridge when I get there."  
  
  


Nakuru looked at the plates of food before her happily. "Man, I'm going to gain a few pounds here!"

Spinel groaned. "All you think about is food, you brain-forsaken creature."

  
"Hey, what can I say? Live to eat is my motto!" She began eating.

Spinel sighed again and looked back at the script their master left on his bed. "Do you know that our master is going to be a lead in a soap opera?"

"Oh?" She didn't even look interested. Her concentration was on the piece of custard cake she was going to put into her mouth.

"And the _Señorita_ is starring with him as his love interest."

Now _that_ got her attention. "She and Master Eriol? How..how.."

"..cute," finished the feline sarcastically. "Tell me about it."

Nakuru smiled. "Well at least we'll stay here longer. I can't bear to be separated from these delicious foods so soon!"

"Is that all you can think about, Moronic Moon?"

"Yes, Sassy Suppi. Now _please_ mind your own business. Why don't you go out to cool off? You might find a new mate so you don't have to miss Keroberos so much," said Nakuru.

"I'll scratch your eyes out," it warned. "Really, I will!"

Tomoyo finished the last of the greeting card messages then stretched. She was already very sleepy. Ever since those telenovela people came to Valle Rosa, she had felt what it was like to get tired again.

"The roses…I better check on them before I go to sleep," she decided. She slipped on her robe and walked outside.

To her surprise, she found Eriol standing by the gates leading to the garden. He turned around upon sensing someone else's presence. When he saw who it was, he smiled. "Konbanwa, Daidouji-san."

"Still awake?" she asked.

"I'm just looking for something to inspire me." He sighed. "I need some lyrics for the soap's ending theme."

"Soaps use the same theme in the opening and ending part," she informed him.

"I know, but I want to write a slow song for the soap. I want it to be in English," he said. 

"And you think the roses will help you?" she asked somewhat coyly.

He blinked.

She immediately turned serious. "Well, people get inspired by different things."

He turned his attention towards the garden. "Believe it or not, I can sense Kaho's presence here."

"I believe you," she said quietly. "These are roses that Kaho planted herself. And she entrusted these to me."

"You took great care of them. They're lovely…"he said.

Tomoyo looked at him.

"But not as lovely as you are." He said, still smiling.

"Am I asking for compliments?" she said sharply.

"Why is it that whenever I act nice, you always snap at me?" he asked. "What is your problem?"

She fell silent. 

"Daidouji-san?" he said softly.

"You know, it's getting late already. We must go in now."

"Daidouji-san!" He pulled her arm too much so she fell into his arms.

Her eyes closed in shock. At once she was aware of his virile scent and its hazardous effect on her.

"Daidouji-san?" His voice turned husky.

She couldn't move. Damn, she couldn't move!

Then suddenly, all she could see was pitch-black.

Tsuzuku 


	7. Why She Vowed To Never Sing Again

****

Chapter 07: Why She Vowed Never To Sing Again

"Tomoyo, are you awake?" a voice asked as she opened her eyes weakly.

She tried to sit up, but collapsed back to bed. 

"Don't move too much, Tomoyo," said a voice that he now recognized as Eriol's.

She then remembered what happened in the rose garden. Due to extreme nervousness, she lost consciousness.

"Maybe you're working too much," continued Eriol as he sat down the bed beside her. "So your body broke down."

"W-What time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning," he replied. "Tomoyo, perhaps you should consider resting for awhile. Leave the flower shop to someone else so you can concentrate on the soap opera."

"Maybe you're right," she said, sighing defeatedly. Just so she wouldn't have to think of a lie regarding the reason for her sudden fainting.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

"Anything's fine," she croaked.

Her heart jumped when she felt his hand touch her bare shoulder. She suddenly regretted wearing nothing but her nightgown underneath her robe last night.

"Don't ever do this again," he said.

"Do what?"

"Make me worry," he answered. "When you fainted, I really panicked. I didn't know what to do," he admitted.

She speechlessly stared at him.

When he received no reply, he stood up to get her breakfast.

She hugged herself as his words echoed in her mind.

__

Don't ever do this again.

Make me worry.

When you fainted, I really panicked. I didn't know what to do.

His words touched her heart peculiarly.

It has been quite awhile since somebody confessed to her truthfully that he was worried about her.

"OK, from the top. Lights, Camera.. ACTION!!!" barked Walters.

Eriol watched as Tomoyo, posing as Carmela, conversed with the "butler".

"She's fantastic!" gushed the _Señora_. "She's a natural!"

"Yeah," he answered absent-mindedly.

"Are you alright, _querido_?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm worried about Tomoyo. Last night, while we were talking, she collapsed."

The old woman's eyes widened. "She's _pregnant_?!! Why_ querido_! You are a quick one!"

His face turned red. "No, I didn't do anything to her!"

"Of course. You two live under the same roof. You are an eligible bachelor and she is a very attractive single Of course no sparks are going on between the two of you," said the old lady, winking.

"We are just friends, and nothing more," he said.

"And cut!" Walters clapped his hands. "Take five, people!"

Tomoyo sat down her seat and browsed through her script. 

And Eriol and the _Señora_ continued staring at her.

"I've known her since elementary. We were classmates, in fact," he said.

"Really?" said the _Señora_.

"She's the nicest girl in the classroom. In fact, she's one of the first people to warm up on me. Unfortunately, I had to leave for London," he continued. "But I never forgot her. " He smiled to himself. "She was a kind friend."

__

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He turned and saw Tomoyo looking at him quietly. He sighed. "Did you come here to castigate me about hiding my identity to your best friend?"

She shook her head. "Oh no! I came here to thank you."

"For what?"

"For not hurting Sakura all the while that you were giving her those tests," she said. "And I also hope you would take care of Mizuki-sensei. Sakura-chan loves her very much."

"No problem," he said.

"Write back so we'll still know what's going on with your life even if you are far away from us already."

"Sure."

"What are you going to do there anyway?"

He frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know. My main purpose is to deal with Sakura, and now that it's done, I don't have any more purpose in this world."

"That's not true!" Tomoyo said vehemently. "Your purpose here in Earth is not given out by someone but it's something you discover yourself." She smiled. "You are gifted in music. Maybe someday, you will be a great composer."

"A composer?"

"And I will be your biggest fan," she promised.

He couldn't help but smile at that. "And you will be a great singer too in the future. You will be the toast of Japan."

"We'll do a collaboration, right?" she asked.

"Right!"

Tomoyo blinked when she felt Eriol's steady gaze on her. She looked away. He was making her feel self-conscious! She then gasped when she saw Eriol walking towards her.

He sat down beside her. "How would you like to do a collaboration with me, Tomoyo?"

"Huh?"

"A _collaboration_," he said, emphasizing the last word.

"C-Collaboration?" she stammered. "What kind?"

"I have my composition already, and all I need is a singer." He nodded. "I think you will fit the bill adequately."

"Me?" She smiled sadly. "I haven't sung for years."

"Liar. I heard you sing in the garden, and your voice is still great," he said.

"I don't want to!" she said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, you promised! It was even you who proposed to do this."

She looked down. Of course she knew that.

But she didn't want to sing anymore.

It would only bring back the ghosts of the past that she tried to run away from by escaping to Spain with her teacher.

"I don't want to," she said in a tone of finality.

His face fell. "OK, I won't force you anymore."

__

"Sakura-chan, I won! I won!" said Tomoyo happily.

"That's great! Syaoran-kun, Aunt Sonomi and I are going there to fetch you!" her cousin replied enthusiastically.

"No, don't bother anymore. A storm is coming. Why don't you just wait for me there?" she asked, glancing at the weather forecast on the news. She was away with her choir in the mountains to compete and perform for the Ministry for Children of the church.

"You can't stop us! We're already on our way there!" laughed Sakura. "Besides, we already know about the storm. It's pouring cats and dogs here." 

"Sakura-chan!" she whined.

Her cousin's laughter then turned to a scream of horror.

"S-Sakura?" she called, beginning to feel nervous.

Collective screams nearly shattered her eardrums.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

"The road..it's really getting slick here.."said Sakura, voice breaking.

"Tell the driver to stop the bus-" her words were cut by the climax of screams and what sounded like a big crash and an explosion.

"Tomoyo?"

She blinked. "Y-Yeah?"

Eriol gazed at her worriedly. "I'll tell Walters that we'll shoot tomorrow. You must rest first."

"I'm sorry…it's all my fault," she murmured, eyes welling with tears.

"Ah no, it's ok. The important scenes were wrapped up already-" 

"It's all my fault…" she whispered, voice tight.

His forehead creased. He knew she wasn't talking about the taping anymore. "It's ok. It's ok, Tomoyo."

"No, it's not," she said. "I killed _Okaasan_. I'm the cause of Sakura's handicap. It's all my fault," she said.

He had no idea what she was talking about. He heard about the accident of Sakura and Syaoran, but Sonomi Daidouji's death? And how did it become Tomoyo's fault? But it didn't matter anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. "No, you didn't do anything wrong," he whispered. "Don't cry, Tomoyo. Don't cry."

"May I please speak with Sakura?" asked Eriol politely over the phone after he took Tomoyo to her room.

The male voice on the other end of the line was enraged. "Don't you dare make fun of my daughter!"

He blinked. "Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"Yes!" the voice snapped.

"This is your daughter's friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. I have no idea what happened to her that's why I called. I also want to know what happened to Daidouji-sama."

"I see. They didn't inform you," he said quietly. "My daughter, Sakura, lost her ability to speak in that accident, so no, she couldn't talk to you. Daidouji-sama on the other hand…" His voice saddened. "She died in the accident."

"Good Lord!" he exclaimed. "P-Please tell me how it all happened."

He sat down weakly as Fujitaka proceeded to narrate what happened.

Tomoyo was staring at the ceiling when she heard the door open. Eriol came in, face grim.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said softly.

She tucked her knee in. "You didn't kill them. I did."

"No, you didn't." He sat down beside her. "It was all an accident."

"But if it weren't for me, they wouldn't be riding that bus. If it weren't for me, then my mother would still be alive, or that Sakura and Li are still living normally."

"Don't blame yourself, Tomoyo. It's not right."

"What do you know?" she snapped. "Everyone I love leaves me!"

"I know, Tomoyo. I know because I've felt the pain of losing someone I love too. I lost Kaho. We both lost Kaho. But am I blaming myself? No!"

"You do not care about her at all then!"

"No, listen to me!" He held her shoulders. "I do love Kaho, but would blaming myself bring them back? No! No matter how much I cry or punish myself, she won't come back! So what I do is to take care of the remaining loved ones I have. You may have lost your mother, but Sakura is still alive. Li Syaoran is still alive. You still have them!"

"Syaoran-kun is alive?" she asked between sniffs.

"He just woke up from his coma today." He smiled. "Kinomoto-san told me."

"Is he..mad at me? Is Uncle Fujitaka angry with me?" she asked.

"No. In fact, he was asking how are you. He hopes that you come visit Sakura again. She misses you."

"But I can't!" she said, guilt evident in her voice.

"She wants to see you already," he said.

"M-Me too," she said finally.

He smiled. "That's my girl! After the taping of the entire soap is done, we'll pay them a visit, ok?"

"Eriol-"

"Oh, one more thing. Sakura was asking if you can send her a tape of the soap so she can watch it. She loves to see you act," he said.

She nodded, eyes shaking happily. "I'll tell the _Señora_."

"And I promised Sakura too that you will sing the telenovela's theme."

She nodded. "I will sing it then." She smiled gratefully at Eriol. "Domo arigatou."

"Doo itashimashite."

"I feel much better," she admitted.

"That's great."

"I'm still sad…and guilty though."

"But at least you feel better."

"Sharing the pain lessened my burden." She looked up at him smilingly. "Thanks again."

Eriol hugged her tighter. "No problem."

****

tsuzuku


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!

E+T Overdose. Ugh. I can't find my old groove back in E+T fiction, that's why I update my Furuba fiction more often, and why I'm not continuing Hikari Kawa anymore(maybe in the near future). But as of this moment, El Beso del Diablo is on indefinite hiatus. Perhaps I'll change my mind tomorrow, or maybe next week, or next month. I dunno. One thing is for sure though, I will conclude this fic, somehow.

As of now, I think I'll concentrate on Fruits Basket. Frankly, I enjoy writing Yukiru fics now more than any other fic. I'm sorry again for leaving you guys hanging.

Below is my tentative start of the future eighth chapter:

* * *

"The pilot episode will be shown tomorrow," informed the _Señora_. "It will be simultaneously shown in the whole of Spain and in UK cable tv."

Tomoyo sucked her breath in. At last, after a month of shooting, they were finally going to present to the masses their work. _What if they don't like it? What if they think it's silly?_

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked at Eriol, who smiled comfortingly at her.

__

It will be alright, his eyes told her mutely. 

She nodded.

* * *

And as for Hikari Kawa's 5th chapter…I have no certain plans about it yet, but believe it or not, I already know the ending.

Anyway, maybe this xmas vacation, I can come up with something. But right now…I'll just take a break from E+T.

__

Syaoran no Hime


End file.
